


About that trip to Rio

by Little_shan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abernathy is a cat, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter is a Tease, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Sex Talk, Smitten Gellert Grindelwald, and Vinda too, and a bit out of character I guess, but Gellert loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_shan/pseuds/Little_shan
Summary: Harry is teasing poor Gellert again, much to Vinda's enjoyment. Abernathy couldn't care less about noisy humans.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter, Gellert Grindelwald/Harry Potter/Vinda Rosier, Gellert Grindelwald/Vinda Rosier
Kudos: 19





	About that trip to Rio

**Author's Note:**

> Something quite weird that came up to my mind and wouldn't let me go, so I wrote it down ;D  
> So unusual pairings... yes but not only that. I support Gellert/Vinda as much as I do Grindeldore, and I think they do deserve more love. And Harry just invited himself in, as always. I'm not a native English speaker, so please bear with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading !

Rio de Janeiro was beautiful at this time of the year. They could rent a little house near the beaches of Copacabana or Ipanema for a few months. Santa Teresa was also a nice neighborhood located in the heights, more authentic and full of charm. They would have plenty of time to visit the city and bath in its unique rhythm and colorful culture. Weekend samba parties and all-night parades were not something to be missed, especially during Carnaval.

Harry was listening to their travelling plans with only half an ear. Every time Gellert started on a topic of his, no one could stop him. He felt like the older man already knew everything that was to tell. He liked to show off his impressive knowledge and knew how to make it interesting to his listeners. He certainly would make an amazing teacher, should he have the patience for it.

Vinda was now captivated by his words, cuddled up against him, which Gellert was glad since he took the liberty to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Even Abernathy, their big ginger and white cat that Gellert had brought back from his last trip to New-York, seemed to listen to him, occasionally glancing towards them while grooming himself on the other chair. Harry had invited Vinda over to their home for a drink and they were lounging on the couch. As usual, Gellert had chosen to sit between them. Harry just kept sipping on a glass of orange juice while scrolling on his phone, enjoying his lover's teasing hand on top of his thigh.

"Of course, we would not live on love alone and-"

"More like on sex and alcohol with you Gellert," Harry cut in with a mocking tone.

"I was not asking for your opinion, Harry."

He stuck out his tongue at him and jumped off the couch to avoid a tousling in his hair. It was already dishevelled enough on its own.

"If you were the romantic type, I would know it by now," the bright green eyed man taunted him. "Do you remember that time at the Italian restaurant ? I admit the candlelit diner was a huge effort on your part, but since the night quickly ended up on the terrace... with wild midnight sex..."

"Harry !"

Vinda stifled a laugh.

"Oh you think it's funny, don't you ?" Gellert told her with a smirk.

"Yes, very much so actu-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence that he had swiftly grabbed her by the waist. The next minute, Vinda found herself straddling his laps. She let out a startled cry as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. She was quick to recover from her shock though and tentatively smiled back at him. Then, wrapping her arms around his neck, she proceeded to finally have a taste of his wonderful lips. He didn't hesitate to deepen their kiss. Harry was gazing at them with a knowing smile on his face.

"Your laughter is like music to my ears, Vinda, but I'd much prefer to hear you moan."

"Yeah ? I admit you're a pretty good kisser, Gel."

"So is that a yes, then ? You must know now we would love to have you with us," he said, gently tucking back a brown lock behind her ear.

Harry had been pestering his friend for months to convince her to join them on their trip. Vinda was not a shy person. She knew she was a beautiful young woman with enough skills and qualities to be self-confident. Moreover, she had good conversation and Harry enjoyed spending time with her, even if they shared opposite views on various subjects and often argued on anything and everything. He just knew she would appeal to Gellert. But he must confess his blond lover was so intimidating he would scare away even the bravest of men. She was incredibly attracted to him though. So travelling for a few months together knowing that both men were in a relationship, was not an option for her. She never saw Gellert with a woman before and she was persuaded that he would have no romantic interest in her. The poor girl couldn't have been more wrong.

"Damn it Grindelwald, you're a bit slow today." Harry was still standing in the doorway, apparently having a good time making fun of him. "Of course, she agrees. Or she would have clawed your eyes out instead of kissing you, believe me !"

"What are you still doing here, Potter ? Is voyeurism your new kink ? Come on, off with you !"

"He can watch if he wants... or even join us, I don't mind," Vinda whispered sweetly in his ear.

Gellert felt shivers running down his spine, a mix between surprise and longing.

"Oh you are as naughty as him, aren't you ? Next time, I'll be more careful when Harry decides to introduce his friends to me..." he pointed out, lightly stroking her waist.

In other words, he definitely fancied her.

"Don't play innocent, Gellert, I know you taught him everything."

"Really now ? Harry ! What stories have you been telling about our sex life ?"

"She couldn't resist the temptation to know more, right Vin ?" Harry sang out from the door before dashing out. They could hear his tinkling laughter all down the hallway.

"You have it coming, my boy !"

Gellert then turned back to her. "If you'll excuse me, darling, I have a little brunet to punish." With a lingering kiss on her hand, he reluctantly let her go off his laps and left the room to run after his lover.

A wide contented smile spread on Vinda's red lips, brightening her face even more. She was going enjoy this trip to Rio. Getting up from the couch, she followed her two boys in their bedroom. She would not miss that lesson for anything in the world.

Once more, Abernathy was left alone in the living-room. He had finished carefully licking each area of fur he could reach and was now purring happily. Perhaps he was wondering why his masters had left so hastily. Usually, they didn't mind him when they decided to roll on the couch while making strange loud noises. It probably was because of the other human, a new addition to their nest. It was hard to take in for his small cat brain but his instinct never deceived him. After all, he would also become territorial when he happened to meet a little Miss Abernathy on his adventures outside.


End file.
